The Sling Shot
by xXLove Me xx Hate MeXx
Summary: Jacob mistakes one of Bella s under garments for a...slingshot. Originally done by mrs.cullensince1901. I just made some grammar changes and paragraph stuff. BxE story!


I walked out of Newton's sporting goods store, trying to walk to my truck without tripping in a rain puddle, as clumsy as I am that was hard sometimes. Mike was right behind me ( as always).

"Bella, you forgot you paycheck."

"What." I turned quickly around to see a white envelope in mikes hand. I grabbed it and opened it to see my monthly earnings. $ 400 well that was a start I guess.

" Thank you." I said

" you're welcome." Mike smiled and hugged me goodbye ( awkward) I wondered if he would ever give up. Or if he would realize Jessica liked him.

I quickly got inside my truck and turned up the heater to dry my wet hair. I was trying to find a radio station I actually wanted to listen to when my cell phone rang, ( something Edward had gotten me for security reasons don't ask) I fumbled around the truck trying to pick it up from where I had dropped it. I grabbed it and flipped it open.

_" Hello?"_ I asked the other line was silent for a moment.

_" Hey_ _Bells"_answered Jake. A wave of happiness swept over me I hadn't talked to Jake in so long.

_" Jake! What are you doing?" _I asked a little too fast I hoped jake understood what I was saying.

_" I_ _am talking to you bells."_ I could almost see the smile spreading across his face by the sound of his voice. We both laughed.

_" Hey do you mind if I come down I haven't seen you in a while?"_ asked Jake, I didn't know how to tell him that Charlie was on a fishing trip for the weekend and the whole Cullen clan was coming over. Edward, alice,jasper,Rosalie, and emmet that is.

_" welljake_ _you see, Edward and his family are coming over." _I tried not to hurt his feelings. Which I knew I did so very often.

_" OH."_ Was all I heard out of jake.

_" what?"_ I asked.

" _well_ _Bella, you see im_ _kind of already here."_ I had to stop the truck so I wouldn't wreck I was so surprised.

_" okay, you don't have to leave just stay there I guess Edward will have to deal with it._ _I have to run by the grocery store first im_ _sure you hungry."_ I managed to say. I knew I would hear it from Edward as soon as we were alone.

_"_ _starvingokay_ _bye." _

This was not going to be fun. I hoped Emment wouldn't say something dumb and start a fight. Knowing emmet he was always ready for a fight. I ran through my head every come back I could use on Edward If he was going to act in a way where I would need come backs, and so far they were very lame.

I drove in a circle around the grocery store finally I found a parking spot. I got out of my truck and went inside to do some last minute shopping. I was grabbing as many hot dogs as I could when I heard a voice I recognized around the corner. I peeked around the corner to see Jessica and Lauren talking, so I listened in to see what and who they were talking about_" she's_ _so weird_" lauren said.

_" yeah, and hello why would Edward even want her, I heard that her and Edward are getting married. Im_ _invited to the wedding hello isn't that a little too young._" I stoped listening I couldn't take it. i swore to myself secretly at them, grabed my items and payed and walked out the door. The whole way to my house I thought about I had heard Jessica saying, I thought she was my friend, but I also knew she was a huge gossip. I pulled up to the house and got out of the truck. No cars were there I figured Jake had run. And I hoped to God that the Cullen's weren't already here. I fumbled for my key for what seemed like forever finally I opened the door, and walked inside.

" Jake?" I called.

" im in here bella." Jake called from the living room.

I quickly hung up my rain coat and took off my muddy boots. I walked into the living room and there he was. He stoped whatever he was doing. I gave him a quick smile. Then he turned and went back to playing with what looked like a ping pong ball and a sling shot. Wait a minute that wasn't a sling shot that was my! My jaw dropped open. I could feel my face turning a tomato red. Jake turned to me and laughed _" you_ _look like you've seen a gostbella."_All I could do was point. " i-i." I heard the door open and heard emmet's booming voice coming from around the corner. " Hey Bella, Alice said the dog was here. This should be fun." Just then emmet came around The corner and saw jake his jaw dropped just as mine had but unlike me he gained back his composure. " oh dog your in for it now." Said Emmet. " when am I not in for it?" asked jake

" true, but wait till Edward comes in your going to be in it deep dog deeeeeeeeeep."

Jake rolled his eyes " whatever."

" this is going to be goooood."

Was he smiling? I couldn't tell, but just then Edward came around the corner. He too stoped. " what DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING DOG?" he asked the anger rising in his voice. " What it's a Sling shot. Have you never seen a sling shot before sheesh." Said jake rolling his eyes. Edward closed his eyes for a moment to gain control. " no jake that is not a sling shot! Would you like me to tell you what it is?" Edward was yelling now. Jake tensed and turned around to face Edward head on. " NO NEED TO YELL!" awnserd jake. Both jake and Edward took a step in closer to each other. Just then alice, rose and jasper came around the corner they froze where they stood at the sight of jake.

"why would you tell me when I already know but go ahead since you know everything." Jake smirked. I quickly turned and walked towards the kitchen. I felt like I was going to puke. This was sickening. I had to get out of the room before Edward said what it was. " THAT IS BELLA'S THONG! ILL HAVE YOUKNOW. AND I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU WERE DOING IN MY GIRLFRIENDS UNDERWEAR DRAWER?" yelled Edward. Jakes eyes quickly widened and he dropped the 'sling shot' " I-I-I I didn't know I found it in the laundry basket." Awnserd jake. Emmet was on the floor now rolling and laughing. " ha-ha-ha I told you so dog."

"shut up emmet." Yelled rosealie. Emmet made a pouty face like a child. "fine Humph." My face was red. Edward quickly snached my garmet away from jake. " if I every catch you with this again you in for it! Do you hear me dog?" said Edward. Jake strainted up quickly " how do you know bella doesn't want me to have it?" asked jake sarcasticly. My jaw dropped open. I quickly walked over and took my place by Edward.

"oh no I do not want you to have it Jake and I never will!" I said grabbing Edward's hand. " oh you know you want me to have it." Jake awnserd smiling. Was he flexing? Now I will say jakes body is impressive but I didn't think of him like that, and like I was going to care while I was yelling at him. " no jake I do not!" I yelled. Edward pulled me closer.

"yes you do you want me to play with it again don't you!" said jake. I could see the fury building in Edward. " NO DOG SHE DOES NOT, AND IF YOU DON'T STOP THEN I WILL BREAK YOUR NECK!" Yelled Edward. I pulled myself as close as I could to Edward. Jake leaned in and scrunched his face. " bring it." at this time all the cullens were next to Edward. I heard the door open I turned to see embry and quil walk in. so immature still. My face turned red it was bad enough that they would have to see this but not embry and quil too. " ahhh" I yelled. Everyone turned and glared at me. " what?" I asked. emmet walked over and put both hands on my sholdures.

"bella." He sighed. " were about to fight here if you don't mind." I smiled and rolled my eyes. I walked underneath emment so that I could get inbetween them. " if you don't stop this. Then you wont have to worry abouth each other you'll have to worry about me!" jake smirked and so did embry and quil. " its not my fault he cant realize I deserve you more. And that you want me to have your thong." Embry and quil's faces both went blank. " what?" they asked in unision. " Jake if you don't get your head out of you ass! I will help you." I yelled. Jake smiled the smile I hated so much. " go ahead." I had to pull Edward back then. I wouldn't mind a fight right now but not at my own house where if something broke I would have to explaind to Charlie and how was I going to do that. Emmets face brightend. " tomorrow at 4 in the clearing we will settle this." They all nodded.


End file.
